


Love Made Me Blind

by brokenhighways



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a jock, and like kind of a douche. But this doesn’t stop Jared from stalking him constantly. When he and Jensen finally become friends Jared starts to believe that things are looking up. But sometimes, it’s just not that easy. Loosely based on She’s All That.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Made Me Blind

_**fic: love made me blind (j2 AU, PG-13)**_  
Title: Love Made Me Blind  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen, some Jared/Chris (unrequited), Jensen/Chris (sort of)  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 5000+  
Summary: Jensen is a jock, and like kind of a douche. But this doesn’t stop Jared from stalking him constantly. When he and Jensen finally become friends Jared starts to believe that things are looking up. But sometimes, it’s just not that easy. Loosely based on She’s All That.

WRITTEN FOR MY [HERNANDHOE](http://twitter.com/#!/valentineskid)~ & it's my second j2 fic and the first one was...crap.  
   
Title is from “Blind” by Jason Derulo~

\----  
So, here’s the deal. Jared Padalecki is a 6 ft 4 big, friendly giant at Madison High School. The only thing is that he’s kind of like an awkward klutz, which doesn’t exactly make him popular so you could say that he’s sort of a loner. Although he has Chad - who he’s pretty sure is too old to still be in high school. But he’ll take any friends he can get. Right now he has a grand total of about three. And well, three’s the magic number. There’s Chad - which may be clutching at straws -, Sandy from his art class and Tom, his next door neighbour who happens to go to Madison with him. And well he’s okay with his general non existence. It means that he can stalk Jensen Ackles whenever the fuck he wants. Not that he’d call it stalking...no it’s more like a natural desire to seek Jensen out constantly.

“You do realise that’s basically how they describe stalking in those trashy romance novels,” Sandy says in a mocking tone and Jared scoffs and says,  
“So you DO read trashy romance novels!” and he smirks as Sandy shoots him a glare as she tosses her long, dark black hair over her shoulder. She’s into this whole Goth-phase, which Jared thinks is pretty cool. Apart from the part where she feels the need to blast screamo metal music at ridiculous volumes. Jared’s all for people expressing themselves differently but he’s yet to hear one screamo song where a) he can actually make out the lyrics that aren’t from the song title and b) doesn’t sound like the singer is having one hell of a tantrum.

“I don’t stalk, Jensen, “he says firmly as Chad and Tom sit down with their lunches and he glares at them when they both burst out laughing. But he’s soon distracted when...he walks into the cafeteria and the world stops. Okay, okay so the world doesn’t stop, but Jared’s mom is an English teacher and he happens to love English. He’s allowed to use cheesy metaphors, okay? And Jensen Ackles? He totally warrants cheesy metaphors. He’s got this short spiky blond hair that’s always stylishly tussled - unlike Jared’s hair which is too long and just kind of sits there no matter how much he does to try and make it look presentable - and he’s got these amazing deep emerald green eyes that Jared just wishes he could lose himself in forever. And his lips. He has these full luscious lips that Jared just wants to - and okay, okay so he’s kind of like a love sick teenage girl but you get the point. Jensen Ackles is fucking hot. He’s also everything that Jared wishes he was so he supposes that this crush of his isn’t really healthy. He blinks suddenly as he looks up to see Chad, Tom and Sandy and looking at him.  
“What?” he says defensively?  
“You are so gone for him dude,” is all Chad says and Jared sighs. He knows that his friends think the whole Jensen thing is ridiculous and that he’ll only get himself hurt in the long run but he just doesn’t care. It’s not like there’s a whole queue of guys begging to date him.

*****  
Jensen Ackles is your typical high school jock, he’s captain of the football team, he’s the most popular kid in the school, he gets the best grades and he has pretty much 90% of the school fawning over him constantly. All that’s missing according to his best friend Chris is a hot girl on his arm. Jensen’s not sure how to tell Chris that there won’t ever be another hot girl on his arm again. He’s hoping that he won’t ever have to...though he gets the feeling that he’s stuck with Chris for life. He scowls as Chris brings up the girlfriend thing again as they sit down to eat their lunch in the cafeteria.  
“Hey, look that Padalecki kid is staring at you again!” Chris says before Jensen can reply and Jensen turns around only to see Padalecki blush and look away. He frowns, he’s pretty sure that guy follows him everywhere but he hasn’t said anything to Chris. In fact...he sort of enjoys it. In a weird kind of way. It does kind of freak him out a little bit though, “Hey, Jensen...let’s make a little bet then seeing as you’re so gung-ho about not getting a girl” Jensen sighs. And just so he can get Chris to shut up he says,  
“Let’s hear it then”

“You have to make Padalecki over there into one of us in three weeks, you do that and I’ll leave you alone...if you fail...I pick a girl for you to take to the prom” Chris smirks as Jensen glares at him, “Or are you too chicken?” Jensen just frowns as he glances back at Padalecki who promptly blushes and looks away again. He can’t help but feel a bit out of sorts when Padalecki looks up again and catches his eye and smiles at him. He feels something stir inside his stomach but he puts it down to nerves over the bet. He turns back to Chris with a defiant expression on his face.

“I’ll do it” he says and Chris slaps him on the back as he chuckles approvingly. Jensen smiles back half heartedly as he tries to ignore the sinking feeling inside that this will all be a big mistake.

Jared freaks out when he gets home that day. Jensen Ackles smiled at him. THE Jensen Ackles. And it was every single cheesy cliché he can think of. It's weird because for years now Jensen's just been his crush but now he's the lead actor in all of Jared's wet dreams and just for a minute there Jared wishes that Jensen would smile at him every day. He wishes that they were at least friends. You know what they say though. Be careful what you wish for.  
***  
Jared has had English with Jensen and Chris for as long as he can remember and he's pretty sure that Chris knows about his thing for Jensen. Chris is always making snide remarks when it's just the two of them but Jared just brushes it off. Today though, something is off. Chris is smirking at him almost as soon as he enters the classroom and he just frowns. Soon everyone else piles in and settles down and Jared just ignores him. Mrs Derulo rambles on about her cats or something for a while until she springs and English project on them. Jared groans internally.  
“Now class...seeing as how you’ll all be graduating in a few months I thought it’d be fun to end with an English Project, and I’ll be assigning you partners as usual but this time you have free reign on the topic but it has to be something relevant to you as young adults....” and Jared tunes her out up until she says,  
“Jared, you’re partnered with Jensen” and Jared lurches forward and somehow his desk tilts backwards and his chair gets thrown backwards and he tumbles to the floor. His entire class erupts into laughter as Jared blushes. He stands up and brushes the dirt from his pants before he picks up his chair. He doesn’t look up for the rest of the class.

***  
Straight after class, Jared leaves as quickly as possible and practically runs straight to the small rose garden at the far end of the fields. It’s where he goes when he’s having a particularly hard day at school. He’s gotten in trouble for skipping before but sometimes he just doesn’t care. His partner is Jensen Ackles. Jensen Ackles who...he’s been stalking for the last three years and okay so it’s not like creepy-I-want-to-kill-you-stalking, but still! How he’s supposed to look Jensen in the eye? Jared just hopes that Jensen will be okay with him doing the project by himself and then they can act like it was a joint effort.  
“Why would I do that?” a voice says and oh god. Jared knows that voice! Jared...jerks off to that voice. He kind of wishes the ground would open up and swallow him right about now. Funnily enough, that doesn’t happen. He looks up slowly to see Jensen peering down at him with a hurt look on his face and okay, how is Jared supposed to breathe when he has all of this perfection standing right in front of him?  
“Dude, are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick” Jensen asks and Jared just stares at him, the air between them feels charged and thick and Jared is two seconds away from freaking out. Jensen just gives him a funny smile, “Are you alright, you know after you fell?” and Jared frowns as he stands up and grabs his bag. He doesn’t mind when Jensen’s friends pick on him but he can sit here and let Jensen do it too. He needs just one thing to help him get by in this school, and that’s his perfect impression of Jensen. He knows that it’s creepy and weird, but hey being normal is overrated anyway.  
“Excuse me,” he says refusing to meet Jensen in the eye as he waits for him to move out of the way, but Jensen doesn’t budge and when he looks up he sees that Jensen is just looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
“I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything Jared,” Jensen says and Jared kind of swoons inside, “I’m not my friends” Jared is buzzing inside but he tries not to let it show as he shrugs.  
***  
Jensen grins as Jared tells him some story about an exploding ice cream maker. He’s not really been able to follow the story because he’s too busy watching Jared’s hands and the way they move gracefully in the air as he gestures wildly. He is so screwed. They’d both cut school and Jensen had driven them to the park, where they’d hung out for a few hours. Jensen was pleased that they’d also managed to outline what they wanted t do for their project. He had to admit that it was an improvement on working with his Chris. Usually, he did all the work and Chris just annoyed him and stole his food. Speaking of Chris...the bet. The stupid fucking bet. Jensen felt his good mood evaporating rapidly as he remembered it.  
Over the next week he starts to hang out with Jared more, even sits with his friends one time. It’s becomes an interesting lunch hour.  
“Was it something I said?” he says with a chuckle once he’d sat down. The entire table had gone silent, hell even the noise in the cafeteria had dimmed slightly. He resists the urge to eyeroll, because even Jared looks surprised. He see Chad - Jared’s best friend – glaring at him and he sighs.  
“Maybe I should just go,” he says finally. Jared looks up sharply and Jensen’s shoulder’s slump. It’s just he has two weeks to get this bet over and done with. And that means that he has to get Jared to be one of his friends, right?  
“Hey, Jared...you wanna come over and sit at my usual table?”  
***  
Jared sighs as he bounds up the stairs and head straight to his room, he’s just about to send a text to Chad when he opens his door and see’s Chad, Tom and Sandy are waiting in his room. And Tom’s friend Mike which,  
“Okay, these three I can understand, but what are you doing here?” he says accusingly as he eyes Mike warily. Mike just shrugs and gives him a neurotic smile and Jared just raises an eyebrow as he turns to his friends.  
“What do you guys want?” he asks as he flops down onto his bed. He knows that they’re most likely pissed at him for ditching them at lunch but fuck, he’s pissed at them to for not making Jensen feel welcome.  
“He’s using you, Jared” Chad says and Jared rolls his eyes. He’s been expecting some sort of intervention from his friends and he supposes that this is it.  
“No he’s not!” he protests and Sandy just glares at him,  
“You used to be one of us Jared, now your hair is different – and I mean it looks great, the clothes are a bit too preppy for my liking but if you’re into that sort of thing then we can’t really stop you because it’s not what’s on the outside that matters,” she finally takes a breath and Jared just wonders how someone so tiny can talk so much,” He’s changing you Jared...he was always...just some guy you had a crush on, you know?”  
“What we’re trying to say is that we don’t want you to get hurt” Tom says bluntly and Jared feels kind of bad. He knows that they’ve only got his best interests at heart but it hurts that his friends think that Jensen has some sort of ulterior motive. That they don’t think anyone finds Jared worth enough to want to be his friend.  
“Yeah, well thanks for your concern,” he says glumly, “But Jensen is my friend...and...I trust him, I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you...”. There’s an uncomfortable silence as his friends just look at him with sad looks on their faces and Jared just looks down at the floor.

  
**Two weeks later, the day before the last day of the bet.**   


Jensen smiles at Jared as he grabs another soda from the cooler propped up by the oak tree in Jensen’s backyard. It’s a Sunday afternoon and Jensen and his friends are just chilling at his house like they do every Sunday. Jared has fit in really well with his friends which makes him feel kind of pleased. Apart from Chris, of course who always makes snide remarks and comments that Jared won’t understand. Jensen knows that he has to tell Jared sooner or later but he’s just waiting for the bet to be over so that he doesn’t owe Chris anything. He can’t help feeling angry at himself for letting Chris get to him – again. Not when...this thing with Jared could be something more. Jensen knows that Jared has a crush on him, it’s not like the boy is subtle. But over the past three weeks as Jared has transformed before his eyes from a gawky teenager into a hot guy. But that hasn’t changed the way that Jensen feels about him. Jensen’s pretty sure he fell for Jared that first day they hung out. He sort of wishes that he hadn’t gone ahead with the “makeover” thing; even though Jared looks fucking hot. Jensen’s pretty sure that Jared would look hot in anything.  
“Huh,” he hears a voice behind him say and he turns around to see Chris standing there with a weird look on his face, “You like him don’t you...” it’s a statement not a question but Jensen just nods. He feels a little bad that he’s not told Chris that he’s gay and he just hopes that they’re friendship doesn’t break down because of this. That’s probably why he’s shocked by the next thing that Chris says.  
“I should have known,” he mutters, “I’ve been pining after you all these years and when you finally decide that you’re gay, it’s for Jared fucking Padalecki” and okay, wow. Jensen did not see that one coming. He laughs, which you know probably wasn’t the best way to react when your best friend practically confesses his love for you.  
“You almost had me going there...” he says, trailing off when he sees Chris’ face, “You’re not joking...oh”. Chris glares at him for a few seconds before he stomps off somewhere. It never even occurs to Jensen to ask about the bet.

***

Jared has just grabbed his coat and is shrugging it on when Chris stumbles by him. He hears the jingle of Chris’s keys and he smells the strong acidic smell of alcohol and he frowns. Is Chris drunk? At – glances at his watch quickly – 3 in the afternoon? O-kay.  
“Uhm, you’re not planning on driving are you?” he asks and Chris shrugs – or well that’s what Jared assumes he was attempting do because he shoulders just slump.  
“Whas ith to you?” Chris slurs, and okay Jared cannot let him drive like this and he guesses that Chris won’t let his friend see him like this so he grabs the keys.  
“I’ll drive you” he states as he guides Chris to the front door, he just figures that he’ll text Jensen later to let him know what happened. Somehow he manages to get Chris into the passenger seat of his truck, seatbelt and all. Chris is shorter than he is so he suppose that’s helps a little. Chris passes out as soon as Jared hits the road and Jared hums to himself until,  
“He likes you, you know...”  
“Who?”  
“Don’t play dumb,” Chris replies sounding a lot more sober than he did a few minutes ago, “Who else, Jensen!” Jared blinks, confused even as he ignores the giddy feeling he gets from those words. It’s no secret that he likes Jensen, not really. It’s also no secret that Chris hates him, maybe he’s just trying to embarrass him?  
“Oh,” he says and he frowns when he sees Chris flinch. He’s starting to freak out here, it’s almost as if Chris was trying to catch him out somehow, even though he’s done nothing wrong.  
“Yeah, well...it’s not like you’re subtle...you’re...you’re too nice” Chris mumbles and Jared is so confused that he almost misses a red light in traffic.  
“What?” he asks but Chris carries on like didn’t hear him.  
“You’re too nice, and people like me and Jensen...we’re not cut out to be your friends” Jared starts to get angry because he sick and tired of people dictating who his friends should be. He’s old enough to figure that out for himself, for god’s sake.  
“I don’t think it’s your place to say that,” he says coldly, “Mine and Jensen’s friendship has nothing to do with you”. Chris snorts as he shakes his head and Jared finally realises that he’s been played, Chris was never drunk – he just wanted to corner Jared on his own and Jared had handed himself over on a fucking china plate.  
“Think about it Jared, if you and Jensen are such good ‘friends’ then why did he make you change? Your hair is different, you’re wearing preppy clothes...if he was such a good friend then why didn’t he just accept you the way you are?” Chris says and Jared wants to bang his head against a wall.  
“Maybe he was just trying to help me fit in?” Jared argues even though it sounds weak even to him.  
“You must have wondered though, the whole being partner’s in English, the hanging out, sitting at your lunch table...why did Jensen suddenly want to be your friend all of a sudden” Chris continues and Jared’s blood runs cold.  
“Tell me,” he demands surprised when he sees guilt flash across Chris’ face, “I want to know why Jensen suddenly decided to become my friend” Jared had stopped Chris’ truck by now, and they were sitting in Chris’ driveway and Jared wanted nothing more than to be able to leave and just forget that they ever had this conversation. But he has to know, and then maybe he’ll finally get over this...thing that he has for Jensen.  
“It was a bet,” Chris admits and Jared stomach sinks as he bites his lip and tries not to let the tears in his eyes escape, “I bet him that if he could make you into one of us, I would stop harassing him about getting a girl”  
“And you picked me specifically,” Jared asks and Chris nods, “Why? I mean I haven’t exactly been subtle with the whole stalking thing, you must have known that I’d hang on to his every word like the pathetic person I am” Jared’s tone is cold and bitter and he’s just feels empty inside, like he finally got a chance to be Jensen’s friend but it’s been ripped away from him. Because it was never real, and deep down inside he always knew that something was off. He just didn’t want to admit it.  
“That was the idea, yeah...he never actually came out to me and I...” Jared looks up and narrows his eyes as he stares at Chris...  
“You’re in love with him...” Jared feels ten times worse than he did already and he decides to get the fuck out of here as soon as possible, “The two of you deserve each other, you’re both selfish assholes!”

***

The next day, Jensen practically speeds to school in order to catch up with Jared. He’s knows that it’s been less than a full day since he’s seen him last but...he misses him. He cringes as he thinks about how corny that sounds. Today is also the last day of the bet...though Jensen has to admit that after Chris’ speech yesterday he’s worried about how that’s all going to pan out.  
Two hours later, Jensen is freaking out because neither Chris nor Jared are anywhere to be seen. Jared wasn’t even in double English and Jared never misses double English. Somehow he makes it through to lunch before he caves and goes to sit with Jared’s friends. He gets the same cold reception but he doesn’t care.  
“Uhm, have any of you seen Jared?” he asks quickly as they all shoot him dark looks and Chad actually growls at him.  
“No, we haven’t actually, we thought he’d be with you, it’s not like he always gave a damn about us while you and him were hanging out” Chad says with a snarl and Jensen just frowns. It’s not like Jared to not reply his calls or messages and Jensen’s starting to worry about the fact that he hasn’t heard from Chris.

***

Jared turns up the next day and Jensen breathes a sigh of relief when he sees him. He waves at Jared as he passes him in the hall way and he’s stunned when Jared doesn’t even acknowledge him. He turns to look at Chris who’s just giving him the stink eye and he shrugs, maybe Jared didn’t see. Ironically, it all descends into chaos in the cafeteria. It’s sort of poetic to Jensen anyway. He’s eating lunch at his table when Jared and Chris walk in. Jensen frowns because as far as he knows, neither of them like each other so...it can’t be a good thing. He sees Chris try to grab Jared’s arm and suddenly his lunch seems to get stuck in his throat. He’s never seen Jared look this agitated before and he...he just wants to make it better. As they get closer to Jensen’s table their voices get louder,  
“Chris just leave me alone!” Jared yells suddenly and the whole room falls silent. Jensen looks up and glances at Chris who has a strange gleam in his eye and Jensen barely refrains from smacking his head on the table. Chris is up to something, he knows that fucking look.  
“No, because you know what Padalecki, you need to be put in your place,” Chris says, “And here I am willing to do it for you”  
“Chris, don’t do this here...” Jared mutters just loud enough for Jensen to hear him. Jensen knows that he should intervene, try and stop Chris but for some reason he can’t move. It’s like he’s frozen and everything is happening in slow-motion. Jared knows. That’s all that’s running around in his head. He’ll never get the chance to tell Jared that loves him because Jared won’t ever want to speak to him again! And ohmygodhelovesJared. So Jensen is sort of unable to say anything and Chris just takes over.  
“I’m sure most of you know who Jared is, after all he’s been hanging out with us for the last couple of weeks, following us around like a lost puppy”

***

Jared flinches as Chris’s words boom out across the cafeteria and his heart sinks when he sees that Jensen is just sitting there, not even bothering to stop this. He glances over at his old table and sees Chad staring back at him with a pained expression. He supposes it’s better than I told you so. But he figures that after Chris is done, he’ll get his fair share of those.  
“Some of y’all must have been wondering why we’d let this pathetic, gangly kid hang with us right? Well I’ll tell you why? It was a bet!! I bet Jensen that if he could turn Jared into one of us, I wouldn’t bug him about prom...some friend Jensen is right? And you,” Chris says pointing at Jensen, “Did you ever believe that he’d willingly become your friend? Everyone knows about your pathetic crush on him and how you followed him around for months, we’d laugh about it when you weren’t there”  
“Chris, that’s enough,” Jensen says and Chris turns to him and he laughs bitterly  
“Oh, and I haven’t forgotten about your little secret Jensen, you could have avoided all of this if you’d just told everyone that you were gay!” Chris spits out and Jensen bites his lip in frustration as the people present gasp collectively, “But he still went ahead with the bet! That just goes to show you who the real Jensen Ackles is...he’s a fucking douche bag” and with that Chris turns and stalks off towards the exit leaving a dejected Jared standing in the middle of the cafeteria with his eyes cast downwards.  
“Jared...” Jensen says softly but Jared doesn’t reply and Chad appears from somewhere to bundle Jared out of people’s enquiring gazes as the trudge out of the food hall.

****

  
**5 weeks later**   


Jared sighs as he watches Jensen from afar, he’s playing around with his friends from the football team and Jared feels sad when he realises that he never got to congratulate him when the team won the championship. Even though, Jared’s still hurt by what Jensen did he misses him. He just wants to ask Jensen if he...feels the same way and Jared knows how stupid that sounds. Just because Chris outed Jensen, it doesn’t mean that Jensen really liked him. But still it wouldn’t hurt to ask, and it’s not like Jensen wouldn’t answer. Jensen’s been calling him twice a day, texting him constantly and emailing him stupid ecards. It all makes Jared smile softly because he can still feel this thing that they had between them.  
“Jay-man!” Jared looks up as Chad flops down beside him and he nods his head as a greeting. Chad squints into the distance and then he turns to sigh and he says,  
“Maybe you should talk to him” and Jared smiles softly. Chad and his friends had actually been really supportive after everything and after he’d told them what had gone down, Chad had confessed that he thought that Jensen wasn’t as bad as Chris had made him out to be. But even so Jared knows that his friends think he’s easily hurt and kind of a doormat but he’s learnt from this.  
“Maybe,” he says cryptically, “If it’s meant to be, then we’ll get there” Chad just stares at him for a long moment,  
“Have you been watching One Tree Hill again?” he says finally and Jared whacks him over the back of the head.  
~Prom Night~  
Jared frowns as he readjusts his tie for the fiftieth time,  
“Jared stop that!” Sandy tuts as she bats his hand away and Jared rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know why his friends insist on dragging him to prom anyway. It’s just going to be another opportunity for the entire school to mock him again. But, Jared’s never been one to shy away. His friends want him to go, so he’s willing to go. He’s really not hoping to see how hot Jensen looks in his tux. Not that he read the long rambling, email that Jensen had sent him the night before.  
“Come on, dude!” Chad yells as he bustles into Jared’s bedroom, “The car’s here”.  
Prom is exactly what he thought it would be, it’s boring, stuffy and Jared can’t even bring himself to try the spiked punch. He knows it’s spiked because Chad is currently dancing around like some sort of monkey on crack.  
“God, I hate these things,” Sandy grumbles as she glares at Tom and Mike who...have been glued to each other’s faces all night.  
“Me too,” Jared agrees, “Maybe we should go...”  
“No!” Sandy says quickly, “I mean – look they’re about to announce the Prom King and Queen”  
Jared turns to look up at the stage but he tunes out what the principal is saying as he catches sight of Jensen. Jensen looks pristine in his dark, designer tux and sleek black tie. Jared feels kind of breathless and he drinks in the sight of him.  
“....your Prom King is Jensen Ackles” Jared hears and he shakes his head slightly as he focuses on Jensen walking up to the stage. He tries to hide a smile as Jensen rubs his neck nervously.  
“Uhm, thanks I guess...” he says, “Everyone’s been really supportive over the past few weeks...and I appreciate that. But...I lost a friend because of a bad judgment that I made. And I think you all know him, but not as well as I do. We were only friends for a short while but he made such a big impact on my life that...I’m lost without him...” the whole room is silent as Jensen speaks but Jared doesn’t notice. Jensen has been looking at him ever since he started talking and Jared has been staring right back physically unable to break eye contact.  
“Basically, what I’m trying to say is that, Jared I’m sorry. I made a mistake and I hurt you and I hope that one day you can forgive me because...” Jensen pauses for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, “Because I’m in love with you...” Jared just stares up at Jensen with his moth hanging open until someone jabs him in the side and says,  
“Dude, don’t leave him hanging like that!” and Jared grins because this is so cliché but damn he love it all. Hell, he loves Jensen.  
“I’m in love with you too!” he calls out and suddenly....Jensen is right there and Jared can see the love and warmth in his bright green eyes. He smiles as their lips meet.  
Somehow they end up in the middle of the dancefloor and they sway to the beat of the music as they hold each other,  
“I’m really sorry...I swear I’ll make it up to you” Jensen whisper into Jared’s ear. Jared leans back so he can see Jensen’s face and he replies,  
“The bet...Chris..that was all in the past,” he grins, “What do you say we forget all of that and start over...it won’t be easy but I’m willing to try...”  
“I think I can handle that” Jensen says with a laugh.  
“Good. Now shut up and kiss me” Jared says with a coy smirk.

The End  



End file.
